The battle of two princess
by HeiKitsune
Summary: It's been six years since the first Alolaion pokemon league and it's first champion. A lot can happen in six years. Love blooms and people change. But after beating the island, the hero and champion of Alola must deal with his greatest foes. Two very lovely ladies and very stubborn ladies, Plumeria and Lillie, falling in love with.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They all belong to their respective companies and/or creators.**

 **Authors note (skip if you want): This year I will be focusing on stories that are already out. I.E., this story, Damn the consequences, My Master, Lone wolf, the black hand, Okami, and others. So, don't expect much new stories for me. And while I say that, I post this up. And worse** **with games like Shantae, Persona 5, Mass effect andromeda, Zelda breath of the wild, and my childhood game, Dragon quest 8 remake. Where you can marry my first every waifu Jessica Albert, I'll probably have a crap ton of ideas running through my head. And So there maybe a few new things, but no massive overarching plot stories. Mostly likely just one shots.**

 **And I will also focus on my attention on the book that me and other writers have published. If you're interested on reading that, it's called Valence: American Light novel and both Vol:1 and 2 are out now for 6.99 on Amazon. My story is called Chronicle and my pen name is A. Hidekaki. There will be more information on my profile.**

 **Am I also starting commissions this year! If you want info on that go ahead and look on my profile!**

 **I was meant yo update all these stories last year but when my laptop fired on me for two months, I lost nearly all my work so I had to start over. Either let's all hope for a great 2017!**

* * *

The Battle of Two Princess

Chapter one: Return of the white rose

"Yo, C this wack! Why are we still doing this crap!?"

The team skull grunt threw his paint brush on the dirt Splattering Po-town's un graffitied floor. It is surprising sunny in the normally dark and ruined town has changed over the past six years. Most of the degrading graffiti has been cleaned and the houses fixed up. It's a clear sky over the town as the members of team skull continued to fix up the place.

"We should be bust 'in some heads, not bust'in some suds! Ow!?"

C, a pink haired grunt, wacked her partner on the head with the end of her own paint brush.

C's icy blue eyes stared impassively back. "Because B, the boss lady will be bust 'in our heads if we don't finish painting this fence."

"Tch!" B clicked his teeth while he rubs his head. "Man! Ever since that champion punk came in six years ago, team skulls been trued into nothing but chumps!"

B throw his paint brush to the ground in frustration. "We should be running this joint not cleaning this joint."

C drowned out B's complaining. Losing herself into painting. After the events with the ultra-beasts and the Ahter foundation, Team Skull changed their tune. Mostly due Plumeria's enforcement, the Skulls have been helping around Alola. Cleaning up places, and assisting out the Trial Captains. While there are some who still believe, they should be running the four islands, most of the members just laze around or help.

"Hey C."

While B was rapping off, a young man walked up to the two grunts. Tipping his dark blue baseball cap, that covered his medium length black hair, in greeting. His cool chocolate eyes grinned at them in a calm manner. Giving off an aura of unmatched confidence, but not one of arrogance. It's a friendly smile that's inviting like his open white pole shirt and tan jacket. Along the belt of his black cargo pants are an assortment of poke balls.

He clearly doesn't look like a resident of Alola; his skin having a healthy honey glow to it. And it made B more annoyed that an outsider would talk to them so casually.

"Who the heck do you think you are!? You ain't no Lance, and you don't look like you can dance!" B took out his poke ball in a threat. "So, you better step off fool! Before me and Corbat send fly-Ack!?"

C suddenly dropped her paint bucket on B's head to shut him up.

"Sorry about that Big Boss." C bowed politely. Ignoring B's groans of pain. "B is still kind of new."

The big boss waved it off with a chuckle, "Don't worry about."

C nodded. "You look 'in for the boss lady?"

The teenager, quickly paled a little bit with a very nervous laugh. The demon behind the two grunts made him shiver in fear.

"A-Actually, I think she found me…."

"B! C!"

Both grunts jumped at the stern woman behind them. Plumeria wore an angered scow along with her Salazzle styled bandana. Her X cropped black top and dark purple pants made her look more like her fire poison type.

"I thought I told you to have this fence painted by the time I checked up on you two!" Plumeria practically spit fire as she roared at her two grunts.

B tried to explain with shaky legs. "W-Well it's like this see!"

He pointed at the newcomer, "This chump walked in on us like he owns the joint or somethin! I was just telling him to beat himself before he wrecked himself."

Plumeria looked at the intruder with her own glare.

Only for him to smiled and wave. "Afternoon Plumeria."

The twenty-six-year-old boss sighed, "This 'Chump' is the champion of Alola. You would have gotten curbed stomped into next year if you battle him."

"EEHHH!?" B's banana nearly flew form his face. "This guy is the BAMF that be kicking guys left and right!? He doesn't look like he could beat a level one eevee much less all the Kahunas!"

"CAN IT!"

B cased his sick beats and before Plumeria beats him sick.

"Get to coloring or I'll have Salazzle give you a nice kiss…"

Grabbing a squealing B, C nodded to her boss. "Sure, thing boss lady. We'll get right on it."

Plumeria sighed while her little grunts got back to work. Looking back at her guest she gave her own glare at him.

"And what are you doing here Umbra?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be at the mountain?"

"Come on. Staying up on that place all day is boring.

Tatsuki rolled his shoulders nervously, "Well you see…"

His ultra-ball on his belt opened in a flash of light. Out of his ball Umbra's own Salazzle pop out. The poison lizard purred happily and her tail wagged at the sight of Plumeria.

"Salazzle missed you." Umbra said with a half-smile.

~Gggrrruuu~

The bellowing monster form Umbra's stomach speaks the real truth.

"Eh heh. Ok. I just really missed your cooking."

Plumeria smiled, cocking her hips to side. "I am not your mom kid."

"Well, think of it as a way to pay for my services." The champion laughed along with his Pokemon.

The ex-team skull member snickered a little, "Hmph. Well you did move help move that truck. So, I guess I'll try and fill up that black hole of yours.

The Champion of Alola fallowed Plumeria through the cleaner streets of Po town. until his Prmarina popped out her ball to grab on to his opposite arm.

"Whoa!?" Causing him to almost lost his balance as both her and his Salazzle grabbed his arms.

The water mermaid pokemon glared at her poison fire comrade who merely flicked its tongue at her. Umbra didn't know if it was their typing, but for some reason these two have always argued over him for affection. He doses find it a little funny how they remind him of his friends. His Salazzle acts just like Plumeria. Calm, cool and mature, just like the Ex-Skull Admin. While his Prmarina acts like his old friend Lillie. Shy, caring, and gentle.

Both his friends get along rather well so why can't these two do it?

He could only sigh and walk awkwardly to compensate for Prmarina being on land.

While he fallowed Plumeria, the team skull members greeted the Aloha champion. Calling him Big B or Big boss out of respect. Ever since he beat both of their leaders and became champion, team skull started treating him like a member. Although because of his skill and with how chummy he is with their two bosses, everyone just agreed to call him Big boss or BB.

"I am serious Umbra. You really shouldn't be hanging around with us so much." Plumeria sighed. "You're the champion now. You should be training. Watching your position. And what would happen if someone sees the champion with us?"

Umbra is a rather unconventional champion. He's meant to be training in the mountains and watching over the island. But almost every day he comes down to Po town to help with the reconstruction. He visits the trail captains and even just comes down to eat at a restaurant. Unlike many other champions in other regions, Umbra just mostly hangs about until Plumeria or Kahili forces him back on to the mountain.

Waving to one of the grunts, Umbra answered her. "Not everyone hates you guys. And thanks to your help around the cities, the skulls have gotten a better name for themselves."

The ex team skull queen gave a stern look to the Champion. "Even so- "

"HA HA HA!"

Both they both looked up at the top of the mansion to the sound of the boastful laughter. A figure and his Pokemon jumped down from the roof. Landing victoriously with his arms crossed, Guzma gloated with a sneer while his Golisopod roared menacingly at Umbra.

Dressed in pink frilly aprons.

"Ha ha ha! Back and ready for more kid!?" Guzma and his Pokemon cracked their knuckles in preparation. "I am going to beat you down and keep beating you down until there's nothing left boi!"

"GUZMA!"

The ex-Skull leader and his armored water bug flinched in utter terror at Plumeria's roar. Even without her makeup, the venom princess still is very fearsome. Bearing her fangs at her close friend and leader.

"You're looking awfully cheerful. So, I am guessing you and Golisopod must have finished cleaning toilets…"

Big bad Guzma shifted his eyes away from Plumeria's burning glare. "W-Well they're not completely dirty…"

"G-Gol…" The massive bug shuddered behind his master whole shudder along with it.

To both their horrors, Plumeria smile grew very kindly. "Ok then."

She took both of their scrub brushes and kicked them back to the mansion. "Get back in there and clean those toilets or I'll have my Salazzle give you a poison jab to the face!"

"Wait! You took our brushes!" Guzma shouted.

The glint in Plumeria's golden eyes pierced through everyone. Like a snake cornering a mouse. "You've got tongues, don't you? Now get to it!"

Big man Guzma and his Pokemon dashed back into the mansion.

"That's what I am talking." Plumeria pointed at Guzma's retreating. "I don't think anyone would be happy if you lost to him."

Umbra chuckled in good humor, "Guzma's not that bad. Besides it's going to be few thousand years for him to beat me."

"Geez. How can you be so heartless with that smile?"

"Yo BB!" A grunt ran up to them. Stopping once again Umbra's journey to lunch.

"Now what…" Plumeria rubbed the bridge of her nose while the champions stomach just growled louder.

"I am never going get my lunch am I?"

The male grunt had an odd blush on his face as he tried to explain what he saw. "Um there is this er…girl looking for you."

That raised some eyebrows and the two trainers looked behind the grunt to see their new visitor is a lovely young girl. Dressed in a flowing white and pink flowery sun dress, a beautiful blonde stepped before them. Her long rimed white hat covered her face, with shy green eyes peeking beneath it. Leaving an air of mystery that attracted the attention of most of the grunts. She is a complete outset from the black and punk look of the team skull members ogling her. With a gentle and polite air, around her, the young girl is quite fetching.

~boing~

That and her figure is outstanding.

~boing~

Mostly in the chest area.

Most of the guys, and some of the girls found the teenage girl's chest the most interesting part her…personality.

C however was surprise to see B still working and not drooling over the new comer.

"Not going to ogle at the twin peaks over there?" Was her deadpanned response.

"Tch! Why would I C? You know you're the only girl for me. You out shine lunratis with how fine you are!" B's cool bluntness made C blush and pull up her bandana over her face to cover her embarrassment.

Plumeria looked at the girl with clear skepticism. It's no news that Umbra is rather popular with the female population of Alola, so a girl coming to seek him out is nothing new; no matter how much it irate her. But there was something about the girl that clicked within her memory.

Umber on the other hand knows of those kind forestry eyes anywhere.

'Lillie!?'

He kept his disbelief on his mind, but even his stoic nature couldn't hide the small smile on his face. That girl is Lillie. Form her furtive glance around to small shade of pink on her cheeks. All those actions belonged to his dear old friend. Although he was wondering why she was hiding her face.

"U-Um…" 'Lillie' nervously began, "Are you the Champion of Alola?"

Umbra decided to play along with Lillie's little game. "Yeah. I am."

Lillie beamed at that, nearly losing her hat in her excitement. "T-Then I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sure sister. You can battle him." Plumeria stepped up as intimidating as ever. "If you've taken all the trails, beaten all the Kahunas, and the elite four."

"Err…"

Cocking her hips, the poison queen spat more of her venom. "And I would know since I am one of the four."

That almost made Lillie lose her hat. "Wait when did you-um I m-mean- I was just…"

"Come on Plumeria." Umbra tapped his friend on the shoulder to put back her fangs. "This isn't a ranked battle yeah? Besides…"

~Guuuuu~

Holding his stomach in pain, Umbra gave a fretted smile. "The faster I finish this up, the faster I get to eat."

Plumeria rubbed the bridge of her nose out of exasperation. Looking towards Umbra's Salazzle for help.

"How do you handle him day in and day out?"

The fire lizard only cackled before rushing to join her trainer for battle. Only for Prmarina to beat her to it. The water type laughed at the poison lizard's anger behind her fin.

Salazzle growled but her master calmed her down with a smile. "Don't worry about it girl, I'll put you in the next fight."

The fire type huffed while Prmarina got ready for battle.

"Alright." Umbra's smile grew deadly. Bearing his teeth in treating manner to resembles a dragon. "You ready? We're not going to hold back!"

The 'trainer' wasn't put off. She smiled fondly at sadistic grin. Like she was looking back at an old friend.

"Good." She took out an ultra-ball and press the button for it to grew to full size. "Because I am going to go all out!"

"Let's go! Char- "

A flashed form Umbra's poke ball shocked everyone. Out of the light the bat like moon Pokemon, Lunala appeared. Eclipsing the sun and covering Po town in shadows. It dived bombed form the sky straight towards the challenger.

"Eeek?!" And tackled her with a purring cuddle. Nuzzling the trainer to the ground with happy purrs.

"Wha!? Nebby-er I mean um p-please stop your Pokemon!"

Umbra was trying to hold back his fit of laughter from behind his hand. "Man. I knew Lunala really missed you. Lillie."

"Eh!?" Lille looked up from the clear universe body of Lunala in shock. "Y-You knew this whole time!?"

"Come on Lille." Umbra grinned handsomely. "I could never forget you."

The blush on Lille's face could rival a flamethrower. "B-But I even changed my hat and everything!"

Umbra didn't believe it. Her hat was still that pure snow white. "Really?"

"Yeah. My old hat was a Unvoa Elesa fourth edition. This one is a Kalso Francesca Bulent." Lillie smiled proudly at her new clothes. Umbra just laughed uneasily. Still not good with all the fashion lingo.

Lunala cheered as she snuggled her face next to its closest friend. It's no surprised that the guardian of Aloha missed Lillie. Umbra found his Pokemon many times just staring at the moon towards Kanto. Day dreaming about the moment it spent with Lillie. There were even days Lunala wouldn't even want to battle since it missed Lillie so much. It took a while for Umbra to separate the two so he could give Lillie a proper greeting.

"Lillie!"

But another interruption in a yell of someone flying overhead with his corbat carrying him. Dark is the best way to described the young man. Even if his bright blonde hair and shining green eyes. Most of the dark tone comes from his clothes. A crimson and black jacket over a blood red shirt. His jeans, also a grim black, are tattered and torn. With his red bag strap to his belt.

"Galdion!?" Lillie recognized the young man as her brother. When his Corbat dropped him, Galdion rushed to his sister and Umbra.

"Umbra." The intense look in Galdion's eyes put the champion on edge. "We've got to go. Wicke is looking for Lillie and- "

A loud boom, like a bomb, shook the stone doors of Po town.

Umbra looked at the door with extreme caution, "Was that Wicke or her Beware?"

The next bang was louder than the previous one.

"That was Wicke." Galdion confirmed the champion's suspicions.

"Ok." With paled whined, the champion asked. "On a scale of a Chraizard with a stub toe to Rayquza that hasn't had sleep for a millennium, how mad is Wicke?"

The bang put a fist sized dent in the door.

"How about stealing Arceus favorite poke bean pissed?" Galdion deadpanned.

Umbra hunched over with a few tears in his eyes, "I am never going to get my lunch…"

Plumeria pointed towards the mansion, "There's a back exit through the back of the mansion."

"Wait! We can't just leave you to handle Wicke!" Lillie warned.

Plumeria just shrugged, "I've dealt with her before. I'll be ok."

The bang was getting more frequented with more dents.

"Now get going before she breaks the damn door."

Umbra, gave his regards Plumeria with his trademark smile. "How about I just fix lunch next time?"

The poison queen smirked herself, "And have you nearly kill me again? No way champ."

Umbra chuckled and grabbed Lillie's hand. Making his old friend blush while he guided her and Galdion to the mansion.

While Plumeria did let out a tired breath, she did one of her rare smiles. It's always a fun time when ever Umbra comes over. And it looks like more fun is to be had now that Lille's back. Although for some reason the thought of the young blonde being back bothered her a little bit.

The monstrous punching on her door made her push those thoughts back for a bit.

"And what are you guys doing?" Plumeria asked her group as they all stood staring back at her instead of cleaning.

"What are we doing? What are you doing boss lady?" One of female grunts rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." A male grunt said. "You've been working like crazy! Go with BB and have some fun."

"Don't worry about it." Guzma said form behind her. "I'll handle good ol'Wicky."

"Fine." The coolheaded woman let a beaten smile form. She really can't win against her team. "Just don't mess this place up after we already finished cleaning."

Turning Plumeria left jogged through the mansion to catch up with Umbra and the others. Finding the small hole behind Guzma's throne that leads through the mansion and out of Po town. Going through it she found everyone preparing to fly off on their poke ride Chraizard's.

"I thought I owed you lunch?" She caught their attention. Making everyone turn in suspires to see her standing behind them.

"Plumeria? I thought you we're- "

"A woman needs their rest Champ. Besides…" She wanted to say that she just wanted to spend more time with him, but she tried to Lillie to make her excuse.

"I haven't seen her in years. I thought it would be fun to catch up."

"Then how about we catch up anywhere but where Wicke is?" Galdion grumbled urgently.

"Right." Umbra hopped on his Chraizard and hosted Lillie on as well.

"Let's head to my place. It'll be the last place she'll look anyhow."

-OOO-

"So. When is she going to confess to the Big Boss?" One of the grunts asked.

Guzma chuckled, "Ah. Give Pluma sometime. The kid and her hooking up faster then a Zebrstrike. What we should worry about is the demon at our front door yeah?"

"All right bone heads!" Guzma addressed his comrades. Tearing off his apron and roaring proudly. "Listen up! Plumeria has tasked us of taken down Wicke! We know how strong this chick is but you think that's going to stop us!? This lab coat wearing foureyes ain't just going waltz up in our crib and start wrecking stuff like she owns the joint! We aren't going to let that happen right!?"

"Later boss."

"Good luck man."

"Actually, I get back to help my grandma with some chores."

"Peace out!"

Guzma watched as his loyal crew leave through the back door of the mansion.

"Don't worry boss!" B said. "Your homie B and home girl C got your back!"

"Actually, I am going home." C gave a light stretch before heading to the mansion. "Try not to die B. We have a date tomorrow."

Both men watched as she left them alone as their door bust inwards.

"W-Well you got me boss. I ain't going to let you down!" B said as the smoke cleared. Showing a gently smiling Wicke, with her hands polite placed in front of her as the epitome of peace. Even with the offsetting fact that she just took down a large stone door with her bare hands. Her friendly Beware waved kindly at Guzma behind her.

"Hello Guzma. Where is lady Lillie?" The demo-er Wicke tilted her head in near satanic manner.

"And please be honest with me. I don't want to have end up like Mr. Faba when he lied to me." If one was to listen closing, they could hear Faba crying in pain in the distant.

"Hmph." However, the great Guzma was not off put. Standing tall before this she beast as she poor him down.

"TheywenttoUmbra'splacewithPlumeriaIamsosososorrypleasedon'thurtme!" On his knees, with face in the dirt, the brave team Skull leader has the courage to beg for his life.

"Thank you! I'll head right over! It was good to see you again Guzma!"

The lovely assistant left with a bit of pep in her step. Leaving the two men alone. With Guzma not being able to look the grunt in the eyes.

"…"

"…"

"Yo…Boss…."

"Remember me for the man I say be then the man that I am…"

-OOO-

"Phew. Made it out of there alive." Umbra relaxed as he and his friends landed in front of his home.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Galdion apologized as they returned their ride Pokemon. "I still don't know how she found out where you went Lillie."

The girl in question chuckled nervously, "Wicke has always had this sixth sense about us. She just cares about us a lot."

"Yeah." Plumeria rolled her eyes. "And she uses all that 'love' to break down my door."

"Don't' worry." Umbra reassured. Leading hi friends to his home that oddly has the lights off. "Me and Galdion will go back and fix your door later."

However, the ex-team skull enforcer didn't seem too keen on that idea. "We?"

Umbra noticed how dark his home was. "That's odd. Is mom not home?"

Taking his keys, Umbra opened his door-

"SURPRISE!"

The trail captains, Kukui, Hala, Umbra's mother, and Hau all jumped out form the dark shouting in glee at everyone. Scaring Lille, who clung with Umbra and Umbra who hung on to Plumeria.

"Ha ha! Welcome back Lille!" A young man around Umbra's age wearing the Melemele island kahuna coat that Hala used to wear over a plain white shirt. His dark hair done in a ponytail, happy go lucky midnight eyes, the natural dark skin of Alola resident, and a cheerful and warming smile, the young man was quite the looker.

It really is hard to believe Hau grew up such a lady killer.

"And you brought Umbra and Plumeria too!"

At the mention of their names, Umbra noticed that he was clinging to his friend's arm.

Plumeria wasted no time teasing him. "Such a brave champion huh?"

"H-Hey, I was caught off guard alright!" Red faced Umbra let go of her arm and adjusted himself. "Even Lillie was scared."

"Eep!" Lillie suddenly let go of Umbra in embarrassment.

"Nice job on bringing them all here Galdion!" Hau swing his arms around his standoffish friend's shoulders.

"But you brought them here kind of early Galddy." A tanned girl with a single green haired pony tail, very low cut jean shorts, and a white shirt with stylish Bunsweet on it scolded Galdion a little. "We didn't have time to make any of the food yet."

Galdion's eye twitched as he pushed off Hau. "Don't call me that Mallow."

The shortest of the captains snickered. A blue haired girl wearing a white shirt and light blue pants over a dark blue school one piece swimsuit. "That's right. Only his girlfriend is able to call him that. Right Gladdy?"

The playfulness in Lana's oceanic eyes made the normally antagonistic blonde blush. "Ugh…."

Umbra laughed at his friend's embarrassment, "Heh heh, I told you dating Lana would leave you with a red face all day."

"I am still a little angry you never told me you were seeing anyone. Gladion." A familiar voice made Umbra jump in near fear.

It's a soothing sweet voice. Kind and motherly even though it clearly wasn't his mother.

Lusumine stood in Umbra's home smiling at him. Looking completely healthy unlike her past bed ridden self. Her pale skin glowing along with her green eye sparkling with new life.

Looking at her son, Lusumine teased him with a laugh, "I honestly never would have though you and Lana would be dating. Or even getting a girlfriend."

"Gah!? Lana!" Galdion turned a furious red while his mother and girlfriend giggled at his embarrassment.

Umbra however became stood stock still. Memories of terrifying monsters attacking him and Lillie. And Lillie's own mother trying to kill them both. He didn't get a chance to see her before he became champion and Lillie didn't mention anything about her. A part of him was worried that Lusumine would never get better. Or she would get even worse.

Charming green eyes caught fearsome black's eyes.

Umbra could only watch as Lusumine walked up to him. The smile on her face only made him more nervous. Yet when she got on her knees, bowing her forehead to the ground, Umbra took a step back in shock.

"Before, I never got the chance to apologize to you. And a chance to thank you. You not only saved me form myself, but you also saved my family. Thank you."

The champion of Aloha sputtered with a red face. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He tried to say anything-

~Guuuuuuu~

Until his stomach growled with righteous fury.

"Um…I still haven't had lunch yet…."

Lusumine and Umbra's mother laughed at his childish nature. Mallow sighed but then Puffed her cheeks out in anger as she explained the lack of food for the party.

"We're meant to have to bunch of food ready, but someone picked up our guest of honor too early." The grass trail captain glared at Galdion.

"Wicke was on our tail." Was his frustrated groan. "If we didn't run while we had the chance, we would have been doom for lecture defcon three."

Hua shuddered in horror. His eyes growing distant "Ugh…four days. Four days of nonstop lectures."

Galdion gave a tired sigh to his sister, "Honestly Lillie. If you had just waited a few minutes Wicke wouldn't have been so angry."

Their mother giggled, "You've should have seen her face Umbra. She was so excited to see you, that she flew on her Chraizard right to your house."

"M-mom!" Lillie blushed at her mother and was about to berate her. Until she felt Umbra's eyes on her.

"U-Um! I just-well-It's been so long and I also missed Neb-Lunala and-"

Umbra laughed a little at Lillie's good'ol fashion shyness. "Heh heh. It's ok. I am glad you wanted to see me so bad. I really missed you too."

Lillie turned in to the brightest shade of red and tried to hide her shame under her hat. Umbra snickered at her cute reaction. Until his stomach growled with a hellish vengeance.

"Yesseh kid." Plumeria smirked. "Besides battling, is there anything else you care more about."

"A few things…." Umbra chuckled.

"Alright!" Umbra's mother clapped her hands with a smile. "Everyone who can't cook please leave. We've got a meal to make!"

Umbra went to go put on an apron. But Plumeria's heavy handed grip on his wrist stopped him cold.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The question was meant to be rhetorical.

Umbra smiled a little uneasily, "I-I was going to help- "

"Like heck you are!" Plumeria snatched the apron off him. "Until you stop turning water into blackholes, you stay away from the kitchen."

Umbra tired clam her down, "Oh come on! That was one time. And they're not black holes anymore."

However, she wasn't having any of it, "Out Umbra."

Holding his hands up in surrender, the champion left his own home with his head held in shame.

Plumeria sighed in relief. Galdion, in his own apron, walked up to her in curiosity.

"Did he really boil water to create a blackhole?"

"No." Plumeria grunted. Tying her apron as she headed to the kitchen. "He almost summoned an Ultra beast through a worm hole."

"Why am I not surprised…" The ex-team skull enforcer didn't sound all that surprised.

Umbra's mother laughed as she filled up the stewing pot with water, "Well, umbra's father wasn't the best cook either. He used to water in wine somehow."

Sadly, that wasn't an exaggeration.

Back in the kitchen, Lillie started working on her dish. Kneading her dough while Plumeria took a knife to start cutting vegetables. The air around the two girls is rather heavy. It's not as if they are on bad terms. It mostly do with the fact that they only shared a handful of words before Lillie left for the past six years.

Plumeria decided to try first and start a conversation.

"What are you making?" Plumeria asked out curiosity.

"Oh." Lillie turned a little red. Embarrassed at the sudden question. "I am making meat buns. They're a staple in Kanto. And Umbra said he there were his favorite so…."

"She learned to cook them for him." Lillie's mother teased her daughter who turned bright red.

"Oh my." Umbra's mother smiled at Plumeria. "Looks like you've got competition dear."

"Eh?" Lillie blinked like a curious bird.

With her hand on her cheek, the mother of the champion sighed, "Plumeria has been cooking for that boy for years now. I am almost shocked you're not his wife yet."

Lillie jumped in shock while Plumeria's face lit up blistering red. She tried to hid it with a turn of her head.

"Q-Quit joking miss." Yet even as she protested, Plumeria's thoughts said otherwise.

'That doesn't sound too bad though…'

"H-h-his wife!?" Lillie's mind started to reel with playful thoughts.

 _Umbra, in a suit and tie, opened the door to his home with a sigh._

 _"Welcome home dear!" An older Lillie, wearing nothing but an apron, greeted her husband. Holding a ladle and cute, shy blush on her face._

 _"Would you like dinner first, and bath, or…me?"_

 _Grabbing his wife, Umbra growled deeply, "I'll have you for dinner in the bath…"_

"But the rice will get cold!" Lillie sudden shouted as she was brought back into reality.

With everyone starring at her, Lillie tried to turned the attention back to Plumeria.

"Um what are you making?"

Plumeria looked back at her plate of vegetables for healthier dish. "The kid needs more verity in his diet. No offense to you, but that meat bun isn't going to be all that good for him."

"You mean Umbra?" Lillie suspected. "Your cooking for him too?"

Plumeria shrugged, "Yeah. It's just as a thank you for him always helping me and guys out."

"It seems like I missed a lot huh?" Lillie responded with a rather solemn grin.

"Don't let it get to you. He hasn't changed since you left. He's still the same loveable dork form before." Plumeria cheered up the younger girl as she reached for her next ingredient.

"Thank you Plumeria." Lillie reached for nutmeg with only has a few shakes left.

Only for her hand to grab Plumeria's too.

"Ah."

"Oh, um are you planning to use this?" Lillie asked.

Nutmeg is Umbra's favorite seasoning. The young man can be very fussy, but with a little nutmeg, he can eat almost anything.

"Yeah." Plumeria pulled the bottle towards her.

"Well so am I..." But Lillie pulled it back to her.

"Look. There isn't much left." Plumeria's smiled seemed rather forced as she pulled it back to her. "Just use some other seasoning."

"B-but!" Lillie's face redden as she puffed out her cheeks. "It won't taste right without it!"

"Oh my~." Umbra's mother gave a sly smile as she watched the two other girls argue.

Mallow laughed little, "Looks like you may have more than one daughter in law."

Galdion raised a brow at the ingredients his sister has placed on the table. Dough, Beef, chicken, chocolate, basil, mint, thyme, and other parts that don't really go well with the traditional meat buns.

"Uhh…Lillie? Who taught you how to cook?" Galdion asked hesitantly.

"Oh! I taught myself!" Lillie said proudly.

"Geh!?"

"Oh, don't worry." His mother smiled to reassure her son. "I was Lillie's taste tester back in Kanto. And I can assess that she's an excellent cook."

'No. You can't. Because you have the taste buds of a Muk!' Galdion sweated in fear for Umbra as he watched his sister add a cherry to the pot.

His mother is a terrible cook. Forget Umbra's black hole water, try causing a Grimer to vomit and nearly faint from eating it. As over bearing as Wicke can be at times, at least her food isn't some sort of biological weapon.

He wanted to try and stop his sister but the cute and determined look on her face as she stirred the pot with all her love, forced him to sigh and pray for Umbra's health.

-OOO-

Umbra walked outside with most of the men and Lana. His stomach rumbling as he sat on his porch.

"Don't let it get you down Umbra!" Hua, always with his sunny disposition, smiled at his old friend. "Cooking is like a Pokemon battle! You just got find your flow and go with it. It's what Mallow taught me!"

"Yeah!" Kukui slung his arm over Umbra's shoulder to cheer the champion up. "Once you the hang of it. Woo! You'll be cooking master!"

The champion smiled with a better mood, "Thanks."

"Well doesn't look like we'll be doing anything for a while." Umbra took out his pokeballs. "Why don't we just relax for a bit eh?"

"Come on out guys!" Umbra threw out his poke balls to let out Lunala and his whole team.

His Salazzle swiftly tackled him to the ground as soon as she popped out her ball. His Prmarina wasn't too far behind. While those two pulled his arm to argue who their master was going to pamper first, Lunratis started fusing over her master's hair.

"Lun!" she huffed in frustration. Umbra has the most beautiful Lunratis in the world, he needs to keep himself looking more presentable.

While his grass mantis pokemon played with his hair, his Lycanrocs, day and night forms, both cuddled up at his feet. With massive yawns, they took their naps. His Vikavolt took the trees to take its own rest. Lunala took to hanging upside down in the tree. Watching Umbra being humorously fussed over by all his Pokemon. For the grand team that not only is own by the great champion and the same young man that took on the mistakes of the Ahter foundation, his Pokemon are rather relaxed.

"C-Come on you two…" While all his Pokemon took their places to rest, Umbra tried to calm the two raging storms of his Salazzle and Perimriane. Lurantis pulled his head straight while Salazzle and Perianmire pulled him left and right on his arms.

"I've been meaning to ask," Hau titled his head in confusion. "Are all your Pokemon girls?"

With his hair looking better, Umbra turned to the fire trail captain. "Not all of them are girls. Vikavolt and Tracy are boys-Ow!"

Tracy, his midnight Lycanrocs, kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh. Right. Sorry girl." Umbra apologized. Tracy acts like such a boy most of the time, that it's kind of hard to tell. "Ok. So only Vikavolt a guy. But that doesn't mean anything. Ack!?"

Umbra was suddenly hit in the face with spurt of water and nearly burnt with a lick of flames. His friends watched as Perminra and Salazzle battle each other over him and then Lurantis got into the mix with her scythes. When one of Pimirna's water attacks hit the two Lycanrocs, they joined into the mix too.

"Argh!? W-Wait a second-Ack!?"

With their trainer in the middle of it all.

Hala chuckled as he watched Umbra get attacked by his Pokemon. "Look's Umbra's kindness attracts more than just other people too!"

"Argh! Come on guys! Why can't you get along like Lillie and Plumeria!?" Umbra cried, dodging Tracy's claws.

"You can't feed him that!?"

With a few scars form his rather playful team, Umbra turned to see all the cooks coming out with the food ready. Well his mother, Mallow and Gladion, walked out, while Lillie and Plumeria came running out at each other's throats. The later trying to stop the former.

"It's fine! There's nothing wrong with it!" Lillie protested.

"Um guys?" Umbra watched them both bicker for a moment, before trying to catch their attention.

"Umbra! Don't eat that!" Plumeria warned the champion as he looked at the plate in Lillie's hands. "You'll end up needing your stomach to be pumped!"

"Hey!" Lillie puffed her cheeks in protest. "I worked really hard on this!"

"Yeah! You worked hard on trying to get him killed!"

'From the frying and into the fire…' Umbra looked exasperated at the two.

"It's ok Plumeria. I'll eat it."

"You can't be serious!" Protested his friend out pure concern.

"Well, I know your food will always be good Plumeria. To be honesty I would love to eat it every day." The older woman turned a blistering pink at the complement. "But this is Lillie's first time trying something…new. So why not give her some constructive criticism …"

The ex-team skull leader sighed in aggravation. Although the blush on her face said otherwise.

Umbra smiled proudly. Yet it shifted to become a little uneasy as he looked the thing on Lillie's plate. It looked positively evil with some odd black smoke slithering around it.

The fretting nervous hue on Lillie's innocent face made it very hard to turn down her offer.

"Um here you go." Lillie gave her plate of…something to Umbra.

The black ball of what may be a meat bun, or may be a deathly virus, seemed to twitch. As almost if it was alive. While black and purple smoke screamed form it and a strange orangey paste covered the rest of it.

Umbra held nothing back and took the…...something and ate in one bite. Oddly enough, it went done like he was eating rock. Contrary to the soft sticky texture on he felt.

"W-Well?" Lillie, innocence as a new born, asked her test dummy's opinion.

"It's horrible."

"Eh!?" Lille gasped in horror at the champion's deadpanned response. She had tried so hard in making it for him.

"But that just gives you room to improve." Umbra's charming grin made Lillie's heart skip a few beats. "Don't let just one failure get you down, Lillie. No matter what, don't give up. You spent the last six years just to get stronger and help your mother. I know a little bad cooking isn't going to beat you, right?"

Lillie felt her face heat up. "Y-Yeah!"

Seeing his Lillie smile, Umbra smiled for her too. "That's great! Gak!"

Until he coughed up blood.

"Ugh…" And passed out.

"Ahhh! Umbra!"

"Holy crap! Lillie's food killed him!"

"Go get a doctor!"

"Wait. Does this mean Lillie's the new champion now?"

Well umbra really isn't dead. It was just a case of bad food poisoning.

"Ah…my great grandpa…he looks so alive. Huh? What do you mean it's not my time yet?"

Some _REALLY_ bad food poisoning.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a fav, fallow, and/or Review!**

 **Arthurs note: I honestly don't like doing Pokemon fanfics. It's the pure opposite of hate, I grew up with Pokemon like a lot of people. The two reasons why I don't like it is one: the lore. There is just SO much Pokemon lore out there. Form the people to the Pokemon, the worlds history. And that's just the games. Don't get me started on the anime and the manga. Trying to pick one thing to focus is on is very rough on the brain.**

 **And then there is the fandom. Mostly the insane shipping stuff. I not really used to that. A lot of the fandom I write for are rather chill about that stuff and aren't that crazy over it.**

 **So, to make this a little easier for some who are new to me, here's the ground rules for my future Pokemon fics. So, you can rage at me now then later. Ah and this only applies to my personal stuff. If you're asking for a Commissions, most of this doesn't apply.**

 **1: I will not be using the anime. I really grew out of it and I am starting to dislike some of the constant BS they pull so I am not using it. I am reference it like: "So I heard that there's this kid out there with a really strong Pikachu." Red said to Blue.**

 **But other than that, nothing else.**

 **2: I will not be doing any player character x Player character. I.E. No Red X leaf, Hilbert X Hilda, or Rosa X Nate. However, if the characters have met in the game like Brendan and May or Lucas and Dawn then maybe. Ah, but I am not doing Serena X Calem. Sorry, but I am Shauna lover. And I found Serena's game-self pointless and just and exp-sponge. Christ, I can't even have remembered anything special about her besides the fact she my neighbor. And this Serena's game-self. Don't know how she is in the anime so I can't say jack.**

 **3: I will be doing Pokemon X human. No Pokemon X Pokemon. I find that oddly stale.**

 **Why? Three things.**

 **One: It's cannon that Pokemon and humans used to be a thing, as wired as that is. There's a book in Shinnoh that says, in the English version 'There was a time Pokemon and humans were one' and the Japanese version, 'there was a time Pokemon and humans used to marry.' If you don't believe me, look it up or watch Did you know gaming?'s episodes on pokemon. It makes sense since these Pokemon are rather human like and for-**

 **Two: Pokemon are based off a lot of mythical monsters and creatures. And in those myths, it's common for those monsters to marry humans. I.E. ninetales foxes, ghost demons, snow women, and other beings.**

 **And three: Salazzle. I am not saying anything else. If that Pokemon and a chunk of gen 7 are saying 'yeah. We the creators are kind of chill with it.' I don't know what dose.**

 **So, there you have it. Send your hate, questions, love, or whatever in a PM or review.**


End file.
